


Faire de lui un Prince

by Lexaelle



Series: Leçon d'Aubade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaelle/pseuds/Lexaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leçon d'Aubade n°87. Severus et Neville se tourne autour depuis un certain temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire de lui un Prince

L'attente avait été insupportable. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait initiée. Au début, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir supporter cela. Mais après deux semaines à hésiter, à se demander s'il le ferait, à paraître pour le pire des imbéciles, il s'était lancé.

Lui, Severus Snape Prince, avait invité à dîner le jeune Neville Longdubat.

En vérité, cela faisait presque un an qu'ils se courtisaient mutuellement. Neville était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il avait même été son élève quelques années auparavant, quand lui-même était un tout jeune professeur. A cette époque, Severus avait eu honte d'avoir des sentiments pour ce jeune garçon de 8 ans son cadet, ce jeune garçon qui était encore un enfant quelque part et qui avait grandi trop vite aux yeux du professeur.

Pourtant, maintenant, Neville était un jeune professeur de littérature dans ce lycée où il avait fait ses études, où il avait rencontré le professeur Snape la première fois il y a 10 ans. Et Neville était tombé amoureux de ce professeur. Ou du moins, il l'était resté. Jamais il n'avait oublié ce professeur qui lui faisait peur avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa manies de toujours le disputer à cause de sa maladresse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque, c'était que Severus s'inquiétait pour lui, souvent, tout le temps.

A présent, Severus avait de légitimes raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils étaient amoureux, ils sortaient ensemble certains soirs, des films au cinéma, des fêtes, ou simplement aller boire un café. Et Neville, par sa candeur, sa beauté innocente attirait les regards. Et Severus n'aimait pas cela, il était... jaloux. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que c'était la candeur de Neville qui l'avait attiré la première fois, qui l'avait fait revenir vers lui après que le jeune homme fût parti puis revenu.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Severus?

\- A toi. A combien je t'aime. Je me disais que c'était il y a longtemps le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je me disais ...

Severus regarda Neville dans les yeux. Le jeune homme rougit et détourna le visage, il était toujours gêné quand son amant le sondait comme cela, comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme. Ce qui était sans doute vrai. La main de Severus sur sa joue lui fit relever la tête vers son aîné, qui lui souriait tellement tendrement que les élèves n'auraient pas reconnu leur si méchant professeur de chimie.

\- Neville, je me disais que cela fait assez longtemps que nous nous tournons autour, et...

Severus se leva, un peu raide, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ferait cela, et il espérait que ce serait la dernière. Il mit un genou à terre tout en sortant un petite boite de la poche de son manteau. N'ayant pas baisser les yeux de ceux de Neville, il avala sa salive avant de déclamer :

\- Neville Longdubat, veux-tu me faire l'honneur immense de partager à tout jamais ma vie et de rallonger ton nom avec les miens?

Neville avait les larmes aux yeux, même s'il s'y attendait un peu. D'une petite voix d'abord, puis plus fort, il dit :

\- Oui. Oui, je le veux !

 

Quelques mois plus tard. Neville Longdubat vit son nom de famille se rallonger, il devint : Neville Longdubat Snape Prince.


End file.
